We Both Go Down Together
by whatanoddgirl
Summary: Inside Draco's head during his last moments on earth with his love. Rather dark. WARNING! Contains suicide and noncon! Do not read if you're offended or sensitive to this sort of thing!


A/N: This is a bit dark and demented. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the song that inspired this, which is "we both go down together", by the Decemberists.

This is the only way. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, my beloved little mudblood, but this is the only way. Let yourself go, Hermione. Be that brave little lioness I know is in you. That's it, love... I can feel your claws dig into my hand now. Don't be afraid. This is only the beginning.

We've been worlds apart our whole lives, you and I. I can't imagine what yours must have been like... coming from muggles like you did. It isn't your fault, it's all right, darling. You can't help your own dirty blood. I can't help where I came from... my pure, rich blood. My family's manor, our house elves. It isn't my fault I don't know the work you've had to do. It isn't your fault you're worn and dry at such a young age from it.

Somehow, though, fate threw us together. Every day for seven years, I watched you in all your know-it-all glory. You were so lovely, so sweet and ready. Your blood may have been muddy, but your body was clean and perfect. I followed you-- I followed you into the library, past your common room, on your rounds when you made prefect. I couldn't help myself. You did this to me. I didn't even know myself anymore. I caught your eye one day, in Potions, and saw a sign in them. You made a face as if disgusted, but I knew better. I know love when I see it.

Later that day, I looked out my window, saw you wander outside onto the grounds. I froze. It was too beautiful... you outside in the dark, I saw you remove your robes and stretch your arms out to feel the air. I don't know how long it took me to get outside from where I was... I don't even remember HOW I get there. All I remember next is standing behind you, my hands on your hips. You turned around, startled, and tried to push my hands away. My sweet, modest Hermione. I leaned in to kiss you and tightened my grip on you. You needed to feel secure, you needed to know I wasn't going to leave. There was no way I'd let you go then. You needed me, I know you did, and I wanted you more than anything on earth. As I kissed you, I felt your tears running down my cheeks. It was so endearing. I laid us down, kissing you all over, feeling you tense up. But I knew you wanted it, deep down, you wanted me. You couldn't fool me. I heard your protests quiet to a whisper as I finally pushed myself inside you, feeling your innocence break, relishing in the feeling of having been the one to break you. It was a night I'll never forget.

It wasn't our last time. I'd find you in a dark corridor in the castle, alone on your rounds at night. I'd move your hair tenderly out of your face, then-- I'm so sorry, darling, I couldn't control myself around you-- I pushed you against the wall and took you, over and over again. Every time, you'd swear at me and beg me not to. So sweet... never willing to get into trouble, didn't want to risk your badge by meeting in the halls like that. But I wasn't afraid of being caught. I may have been a little rough... but you liked it like that; mudbloods always do. I'd cast a scourgify, and I'd have to flee before anyone found us. I could hear your robes scratching against the stones of the walls as you sank to the floor in tears. I understood how you felt. I could hardly believe it myself, that something so perfect and beautiful as our love existed in the world.

But there was just one problem with our love, wasn't there? It was perfect-- it would have been perfect, had you not been a filthy mudblood. Why did you have to be so unfit? I'd lay there in the dark thinking of you, and I knew my parents would kill us both if they knew about us. It was tragic, but aren't all great love stories? Romeo and Juliet... and then I had an idea. A revelation. I knew what we'd have to do. The ultimate sacrifice for our love.

It took all my energy to get you to actually move here, you were so excited. When I told you my idea, you fell to your knees, eyes wide and grasping the hem of my robe. I had to give you a calming draught to even get you to listen to me. But your eyelids drooped and eventually you gave in and let me carry you in my arms to our destination.

So here we stand, dearest. Are you ready? I wipe your tears, clutch your other shaking hand tightly in my own one last time, and smile at you. You're always so beautiful when you cry. In mere seconds, my pure blood will be mixed with your muddy blood at the bottom of this cliff where our love has driven us. As we fall, I have only one thought. My darling little mudblood, I always knew we'd both go down together.


End file.
